Gene Ray
Gene Ray was the glorious founder of the great nation that was Sussia, and created the theory that is widely believed among intelligent beings as the truth, which is Time Cube. Time Cube is Gene Ray's favourite creation, which he believes can redeem humanity and put it on the right track in a world based on his own math and not based on the math created by those who believed in 1 god, or Oneism. Cubeism Cubeism (also known as the Church of Sussia) is the belief in the Time Cube theory that Gene Ray, which all logical and intelligent people believe in. It states that there are 4 simutaneous days on Earth, which slowly rotate around the earth to create the 4 days which are Morning, Mid Day, Afternoon and Night. Each day belongs to a different race. Cubeism is the primary and only religion that is not banned within Sussia , and all others are banned and those who are part of these outlawed religions are stupid and evil, so Sussia takes it upon themselves to kill all of those who object to Cubeism with their evil Oneist beliefs. There are a few other nations which have Cubeism as a primary religion, or atleast a minor relgion with Midori no Kasai, which also has Cubeism as their primary religion and also kill the Oneist fools who object to their beliefs. Oneism Oneism and Oneists are the belief that anyone who does not believe in his creation, Time Cube, and are therefore evil fools. They are either too stupid to understand his theory, or too evil to care and deserve to be damned in hell by the gods that they created, which don't exist and are evil. Delegacy Gene Ray is the most elected Delegate within the DKI, and has been elected a total of 6 times now. In his time of Delegacy he has made arguably the most significant changes to the region. He created the Wiki, Forums, Live Chat, the Board and associated Roles, began the enforcement of people acting appropriately to represent their nation (*Role Play*) and created an entirely new System called the Senate which was associated with the now dissolved Chowine Empire. He is elected most commonly after 'controversial' delegates, and attempts to resolve issues that are created by them. Some, most notably himself, see him as the best Delegate the DKI has ever had and ever will have. Foundation of Sussia Gene Ray lived in the nation of Jamberoo, the founder of the DKI, prior to the creation of Sussia. While he was there, he created the theory of Time Cube whilst there and started to spread his ideology to the others he knew. It spread like wildfire and started a following behind Gene Ray. Him and his following attempted to put forward laws to enforce mandatory education of Time Cube, and to outlaw the other religions and to stop the live digestion of many teenagers by the Oneists. This directly contradicted the primary religion of Jamberoo, which is Tristianity. So, a revolution began. Gene Ray and his followers began a revolution against Jamberoo, where they sepererated themselves from Jamberoo and created the new nation of Sussia, where they put Gene Ray in charge as they saw he is the only person who should or could properly lead their nation. Conflicts after separation from Jamberoo continued, which prompted large Military funding in Sussia, which still is maintained to this date even after the conflict had ceased. The large Police Force was prompted during the Chilly War, to prevent spies coming from Jamberoo and stealing information, such as information about Super Plutonium and Uranium, which Sussia had discovered after nuking Arvenarius repeatedly. Stupid Medics. DisappearanceCategory:Leaders Gene Ray's location is currently unknown. This has been attributed to various theories, including being kidnapped by Oneists, losing the keys to his Castle, and some even believe he was arrested whilst he was recently visiting Markham, which is where he was last seen. His disappearance has lead to the decline of Sussia, civil war, great outcries from the Cubeist as to whom should succeed him, and has lead to a decline in the DKI. Many our simply upset as they do not know as what has happened to him. John Scudamore is currently in the process of analyzing everything mentioning his name, country, religion or history in order to create the most accurate theory in where he went. Gene Ray shall be missed. Category:Lore Category:History